closinglogosfandomcom-20200214-history
VID (Russia)
Logo descriptions by ''WileE2005'' Logo captures by ''Eric S., JHprod, and RedheadXilamGuy'' Editions by'' shnick1985, MegaAveron25, and AnimeTVLogos'' Video captures courtesy of'' Nick Kondratov, Алексей Тарасов, Gilby 1385,'' Антон Салтыков, архив записей, Sergei-ua, Виктор Панфилов, Ян Сазонов, LogoLibraryinc, and statefairshows Background: "Взгляд и Другие" (translation: Glance and Others) was founded in 1990 by co-founders of "Взгляд" TV program Vlad Listyev, Alexander Lyubimov, Andrey Razbash, and others. Listyev wanted to use a strange symbol as a logo of VID company and his wife offered to try the death mask of Taoist philosopher Guo Xiang with a three-footed toad on its head being exposed in the Museum of Eastern Culture. But the museum forbade using it as a logo and it was changed using CGI. In 1995 Listyev became head of the First Channel but on March 1, 1995, he was found dead in an apartment, when he was killed. Nobody knows who killed Listyev thus far, but most likely it was Boris Berezovsky, because he was heading commercial on First Channel, and Vlad Listyev cancelled it. For a whole day, the channels were off air and a photo of him with the text "Vladislav Listyev has been killed" were displayed. 1st Logo (1990-2002) Nicknames: "The Mask Of Guo Xiang", "The Scary Mask", "The Stone Mask", "VID (BИD) Mask", "Soviet Scary Face", "The SSF from Russia", "In Soviet Russia, Mask Wears You!" Logo: On an off-white background, we see a thick black line wipe onto the screen from the left side, going right. It begins vibrating horizontally as it continues moving, and then a gray ball comes from off-screen left and begins bouncing along it at a fast pace. It then falls off as the line stops moving. Then we cut to a large close-up of the ball from the bird's eye view as it falls down into the center and disappears. The black outline of a circle shoots out from the center, immediately followed by a entirely black circle that fills the screen, creating a black background, and then a creepy-looking stone mask with a mean-looking expression on its face fades in. Then "ВИD" fades in and shines underneath in large bronze letters, which is Russian for "VID". It kind of looks like "BND". Variants: *There is a variant of the full logo with the mask disappearing and gray text saying "ПРЕДСТАВЛЯЕТ" (or "ПРЕДСТАВАЯЮТ) appearing afterwards. **A sub-variant, found on the very first episode of Поле Чудес (Pole Chudes, the Russian version of Wheel of Fortune) that aired on October 25, 1990, exists, in which the logo quickly accelerates at the point where the ball falls into the center and quickly decelerates back to the normal speed when "ВИD" fades in, possibly due to an editing/compression error. *An abridged variant was also used at the end of some programs, in which the the ball-and-stick segment was cut and the logo started with the zooming circles. Only the five-note fanfare is used here. *There is another abridged variant that was used on Темы in 1992 where the ending theme plays and the last note of the fanfare then plays when the mask appears. *A "presentation" variant was used sometimes before the beginning of a special program. The variant consisted only of the mask and the company name fading in and the company name shining. Instead of the standard music, Andrey Razbash says "телекомпания ВИD представляет..." ("VID Production presents..."). In 1999, this replaced the standard version due to concerns of epilepsy. **There's an extended version before Wait for Me! in July 17, 1998, where it has only the mask for 8 seconds, and the animation continues normally. **A silent version of the presentation variant has white text saying "представляет" under the mask, with or without the "ВИD" above it. **Another version of the presentation variant has the 5-note fanfare, which soon gets cut off by Razbash saying "представляет" when the "ВИD" appears. *There is another variant in which the mask is formed from the smoke of a lit match. This variant was supposedly only seen on Угадай Мелодию, the Russian version of'' Name That Tune, and is possibly a myth. *In 1999-2001, a special Christmas variant was used that featured the mask fading in and slowly zooming in. As it zooms, it slowly grows a beard and Santa hat complete with a happy grin. Below the mask, it reads "'C новым годом!" ("S novy godra!", meaning "Happy new year!") in the slab-serif font, and "год'" in the word "'годом'" changes to "'ВИD'" in the corporate font. The music is a menacing chord fading from the closing theme. *From 1997 to 2000, another Christmas-themed variant of the presentation variant was also used, with snow falling around the mask and company name. *In 1993-1997 before ''L-club, the VID mask would morph into the face of Leonid Yarmolnik (the host of the show) and open its eyes, jiggling its eyebrows in the process. After it does this, it kind of looks like it is staring at you, looking tired. *At the end of a 1994 L-club ''episode on April Fools Day (this was reportedly done as a joke), when the text appears, the face on the VID mask morphs into a different face with creepy wide eyes and his tongue sticking out (it kind of looks the standard ''L-Club variant but except for the tongue sticking out), as if to mock or taunt at the viewer. This variant sometimes appeared at the end of other L-club episodes as well, including the one from 18 June on the same year. Also, the variant stays there for 12 seconds before finally cutting to black. *A spoof of the logo was seen on Оба-на! ''beginning with a man from the show superimposed over the ball/line animation, panicking and freaking out over it, and then sliding down as the ball falls off the line. It then proceeds normally, until a few seconds after the mask is seen, it then fades into a gray-scale version of the face of Russian writer/comedian Igor Ugolnikov, whom says in an electronically-distorted voice in Russian, "VID, VID. Nothing is viewed from your view!" and then smiles as we hear the opening theme. *Before ''Otdyhay! in 1992-1994, the standard variant plays out as normal, but the "ВИD" wordmark fades in with the mask (which is in the high-contrast monochrome tone used for the 8th logo, but colored gold) and the mask says in a high-pitched voice "Hey! Relax, though!" before smiling. Everything, except for ball-and-stick segment, is animated with computer graphics. *There is a variant from 1993 in Взгляд (The Glance), where there is the name of the show in the condensed serif font being spelled out with the sound of a typewriter in the background. After a pause, the 5-note fanfare plays while VID's telephone and fax numbers and the words "Вы смотрите" zoom out and the mask, albeit resized to the 80-85% of it, and wordmark appear above the numbers when they position. *There is a variant where the "ВИD" text is in a different font. FX/SFX: The line forming, the ball bouncing, the circle zooming and background color change, and the mask and "ВИD" fading in and shining. Cheesy Factor: The animation of the ball bouncing and the line isn't very detailed, looking like it was made in the 1950s. Music/Sounds: Starts out with an industrial whirring/jackhammer/film projector-like stock sound effect during the ball and line animation, and then when the black circle zooms in, a loud, dramatic 5-note fanfare, composed by Vladimir Ratskevich, is heard, ending with some ominous synth whirring as the text appears and shines. Availability: Rare. It's seen before VID-produced programs in Russia such as Поле Чудес (Field of Wonders) and Ищу тебя!/''Жди Меня'' (Looking for You!/''Wait for Me''). It was also seen on episodes of the show L-Club. Scare Factor: Depending on the logo variant: *Original and Abridged Variants: Nightmare. The loud, weird and scary music, zooming circles, and evil-looking mask have scared many people, mostly those in Russia, but it's become some sort of an Internet meme and very infamous for its scariness. Unarguably one of the most frightening logos ever made, and possibly the darkest and scariest Russian logo of all time. *Christmas Variant: Medium. The menacing chord along with the sudden appearance of the mask may scare some, but it is far less intimidating than the normal one. *Presentation Variants: Low to medium. The mask is still quite creepy, and the male announcer may startle those who weren't expecting it, but these is much less frightening than the original variant. *Standard L-club Variant: High to nightmare, since the mask morphing into Yarmolnik's face and the opening of its eyes, the jiggling of his eyebrows, and his rather astonished stare can scare quite a few, and we still have that dramatic fanfare, but it's (somewhat) less intimidating than the normal one, thanks to the lack of the circles. *''L-club April Fools Day Variant: Nightmare, due to the mask suddenly changing into an eerie, mocking, taunting face along having scary eyes, as well as the dramatic fanfare and "zooming circles" animation retained from the abridged variant. This variant is infamous for scaring many unsuspecting viewers when it first aired as an April Fools joke, as well as the fact that the variant sometimes appeared on other ''L-club episodes afterwards, catching (and scaring) viewers by a surprise as a result. The fact that this variant also stays there for about 12 seconds with the black background along with the silence can also be very unsettling. *''Оба-на! Variant: Medium to nightmare. With the mask fading into Ugolnikov's face, the distorted voice, and the panicking man at the beginning, it will definitely scare some. But others might find it funny. *''Otdyhay! ''Variant: High to nightmare. The fact that the mask is talking (not to mention what it is saying completely contradicts the scariness of the mask) and smiles in a creepy way, along with all the other things from before is bound to scare many. *Поле Чудес Episode 1 Variant: High to nightmare. The sudden fast speed of this logo can get to some, but some might find it funny. 2nd Logo (1992-1993) v> Nickname: "The Shawl" Logo: We see a black room with projectors and an off-white shawl with Jin Chan part exposed. A man (played by a unknown actor) comes to the shawl, greets everyone, saying "Я снимаю!" ("I'll take it off!"), and starts to take the shawl off. The VID mask is under it. When the shawl is removed, the man goes off screen and the removed shawl turns into the word "'ВИD'". The projectors disappear and the name zooms in further. Variant: There's an extended variant, where it starts with the white background fading in, then it crossfades to the white fabric background, and we zoom out to reveal that the background is actually a part of the shawl and the animation continues normally. FX/SFX: Only the background turning black and "'ВИD'" zooming. Almost everything was live-action and flashing spotlights are done with computer graphics. Cheesy Factor: Looks like the mask was added using chroma key technology and it is seen because the plate is swinging, the finished product is too big and off-center, and the music's quality is fantastically poor. Music/Sounds: Crowd noises throughout, the man talking, ripping noises when the man takes the shawl off, and a 3-note fanfare near the end. Availability: Probably extinct, unless there's retro networks in Russia. The only known date the logo was shown is January 25, 1993. Scare Factor: Medium, because of the appearance of the mask. However, the music is much tamer, and there are no zooming effects. 3rd Logo (1993) Nicknames: "Claymation Mask", "The Mask of Plasticine", "You Are Watching ВИD" Logo: On a black background, with the video of the moving, tinfoil-like plasticine background surrounded by the shining orange outline, the words "Вы смотрите''" (meaning "You are watching") in orange writes on the top inside the rectangle, while the gray plasticine mask and "ВИD" below, are forming from the background. Then the background stops moving and we zoom on the mask and the text, and everything flashes with colorful lights, making the picture more brighter and colorful, making the mask beige, then the plasticine background and the wordmark irises out until it reaches the mask, revealing the black background with the same wordmark as the 1st logo, and the plasticine mask becomes gray and high-contrast, and we finally zoom on the rectangle, while the mask becomes normal. The finished product is the last frame of the 1st logo, but with "Вы смотрите" above the mask. FX/SFX: The background, the formation of the words, the formation of the mask. Cheesy Factor: The stop-motion animation is fine, but the plasticine mask becoming the normal mask is done very poorly. Music/Sounds: A fast-paced techno beat accompanied by scribbling sounds when the mask forms from the plasticine background, ending with the reversed cymbal crash and the brass hit. Availability: Ultra rare to extinct. Scare Factor: Medium. The chaotic background, mask as usual, and sudden end to the music will get a few, but it's less scary that other ones at the time. 4th Logo (1995-2002) Nicknames: "Produced by ВИD Productions", "Maskless Logo" Logo: On a black background, we see an orange rectangular border with "Производство телекомпании" (in the Pragmatica font), "ВИD" (in the weird serif font) and "по заказу ОРТ" (in the same Pragmatica font). Below it, there's "Наш адрес в INTERNET:" and a web address. After a few seconds, we cut to the shortened variant of the first logo. Variant: In its early years, there was no web address. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The closing theme of the show. Availability: Seen after Поле Чудес (Field of Wonders), Жди Меня (Wait For Me), Как это было (How It Was), Звёздный час (Stellar Hour) and Женские истории (Woman's History). Scare Factor: None by itself, but it could escalate for those afraid of the first logo because of it following this. 5th Logo (1995) Nicknames: "Hand-Drawn TV", "Лучше один раз увидеть" Logo: On a dark gray background, a sheet of paper with the black/gray gradient unfolds to cover the background. Then a white dot draws the television set with "bunny ear" antennas. The TV turns itself on, showing the static on the screen, and the antennas adjust themselves to show clips from Тема. A jump-cut occurs, causing the TV to move up and show the dark blue background with the mask with noticeably black edges around it, the words "Лучше один раз увидеть" to appear below the TV, and we zoom on the screen, causing the background on the screen to turn black and the wordmark from the first logo to appear below the mask and shine, forming the last frame of the first logo. FX/SFX: A mix of CGI and a hand-drawn animation. Music/Sounds: Sounds of the page turning and a drawing, followed by friendly-sounding music, which sounds like "Don't Worry, Be Happy" by Bobby McFerrin. Availability: Only appears at the end of some episodes of Тема (Theme) of the time. Scare Factor: TBA 6th Logo (1990s) Nicknames: "The Claymation Newspaper/Radio/TV", "The Plasticine TV", "Лучше один раз увидеть II" Logo: TBA. FX/SFX: A mix of live-action and CGI. Music/Sounds: A pop tune with newspaper sounds as the newspaper is almost formed, and when the text transforms into "VID", we hear the last 2-notes of the 2nd logo's fanfare. Availability: TBA. Scare Factor: Minimal to high. 7th Logo (1990s) Nicknames: "The Поле Чудес Logo" Logo: TBA FX/SFX: Same as the previous logo. Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Only appears on the promo to Поле Чудес. Scare Factor: None to high, due to the presenter's head transforming into the mask, but the promo itself looks pretty comedic. However, it got worse with the next logo... 8th Logo (1994-1995) Nicknames: "The Countdown", "The Monochrome Mask", "Saint Petersburg's Mask", "The Other Russian Mask of Doom", "Russian La Cinq" Logo: On the black background, the number in the Times font, counting down from 3 to 0, then the number "0'" morphs into a high-contrast monochrome version of the mask from before and in ''Otdyhay!, and finally "ВИD СПб" ("'VID '''Saint Petersburg") fades in below. Trivia: The monochrome mask appears on the corner of VID's website. FX/SFX: The numbers appearing, the zero forming into the mask, the text appearing. Music/Sounds: A low sonic tone with wind blowing in the background, quiet pings in timing with the numbers counting down, followed by a rearranged, more dramatic version of the 1st logo fanfare. Cheesy Factor: The way the number look and count downwards bears a striking resemblance to the third logo of La Cinq, but at least it's a creative reinterpretation of the concept as opposed to blatant theft. At zero there is also a gray spot that looks somewhat ugly. Availability: Seen before two concerts: ''ВИD-АнтиСПИD (VID Anti-AIDS) in 1994, and Центр циклона (The Center of the Cyclone) in 1995. Scare Factor: Nightmare. The sounds, rearranged theme, darkness, and the monochrome mask are really scary, maybe even more scary than the 1st logo and the Otdyhay! variant of it. The posterization effect on the mask makes it look uglier than before. 9th Logo (1996-2002) Nickname: "The Wonder Screen" Logo: On a dark cloudy sky with the Spasskaya Tower on the right, several small searchlights scanning the sky, three projectors project the sky with the spinning circles divided into six pieces, and some gray zeppelins passing by, we see a huge TV-set with a large screen and the stage lighting truss with 9 spotlights hanging from it and the staircase on the right of it, where frames from VID programs: Один на Один, МузОБОЗ, Час-Пик, Взгляд, Поле Чудес, Тема,'' and ''Угадай Мелодию, are flashing, and the camera is moving. When the screen displays the VID mask, the screen "wipes" to the gray gradient background with the silver wordmark. Everything fades to black, and the word "ПРЕДСТАВЛЯЕТ" appears. Variant: There was a still variant used at the end of programs with a copyright notice down below. The screen is frozen on the mask. FX/SFX: The background details moving, the screen of TV-set switching. Decent CGI. Music/Sounds: 30s style patriotic music, similar to "The Sing Helps Us to Build and to Live" from the Soviet film'' Vesyolye Rebyata''. Availability: Ultra rare. Scare Factor: None to minimal. The VID mask showing up briefly can be jarring to first time viewers, but it's much, MUCH better than the previous logos, and that's saying too much. 10th Logo (2002- ) Nicknames: "Modern Mask Of Doom", "The Tame Mask" Logo: Against the black background, a gold line stretches outwards horizontally in the center of the screen, resembling a CRT television powering up. The line opens up and glows, containing the word "ТЕЛЕКОМПАНИЯ" in a black font (this word is also seen scrolling in faint large letters within the bar); this then shrinks into a dot, from which arises a thin black ring, containing within it the infamous stone mask. The mask stops in the center of the screen, much smaller than before, and the ring fades to the glowing ring. The word "ВИD'" appears in gold Times New Roman font, some lines close in around the mask, and a faint gold line appears at the bottom-right; the word "ПРЕДСТАВЛЯЕТ" is typed in there upon in the black typewriter font. All of this happens in a span of about five seconds. Variant: Sometimes a slowed-down version of the logo plays, but before the faint yellow line and "ПРЕДСТАВЛЯЕТ" appearing, it cross-fades to the close-up of the waving Russian flag with "При финансовой поддержке Федерального агентства по печати и массовым коммуникациям" ("With the financial support from Federal Agency on Press and Mass Communications") written in front of it. FX/SFX: Modern graphics & effects. Cheesy Factor: It looks like the mask from the previous logos was just plastered on a yellow line. Music/Sounds: Same as the presentation variant of the first logo, except an echo effect can be heard on the announcer's voice. Music/Sounds Variants: *Before ''Жди меня, there is a different announcer (Aleksey Neklyudov) saying more than usual with some text appearing over the Russian flag (probably a text proving, that the show is financially supported by FAPMC). This is also sometimes used for the next logo below. *Sometimes, the announcer's words are "spaced out further" while being said. Availability: Currently in use in Russia. Scare Factor: Low to medium. The stone mask is still an unsettling sight, and the announcer's echo may spook some other ones, but this is mercifully toned down from the 1st to 8th logos. 11th Logo (March 7, 2013-) ry watching this video on www.youtube.com, or enable JavaScript if it is disabled in your browser. Nicknames: "3D Mask Of Doom", "The New Mask" Logo: Same concept as before, but modified a bit. Against the cerulean gradient background, a gold line stretches outwards horizontally in the center of the screen, resembling a CRT television powering up. The line opens up and glows, the word "телекомпания" is scrolling in faint large letters within the bar; on the center of the screen, the new brown 3D version of the mask appears out of thin air instantly and zooms in and a thin black ring pulsates like a ripple. The mask stops in the center of the screen, as in the previous logo, and the circle reaches an optical gold circle. The word "ВИD" appears in the same typeface used in the first logo, some lines close in around the mask, words "телекомпания" and "представляет" appear over and under the mask respectively. Some light illuminates the mask from the right. FX/SFX: Modern 3D graphics and effects, the 3D mask. Cheesy Factor: The mask, while looking more like the original mask, looks uglier than the last logo. Music/Sounds: Same as the last logo, though both words are "spaced out further" while being said. Music/Sounds Variant: Same as the previous logo. Availability: First appeared on March 7, 2013 before Pole Chudes, now used in tandem along with the previous logo. Scare Factor: Medium, the newer version of the mask is uglier and the announcer is still pretty startling, but like the last logo, this is still tamer than the 1st and 8th logos. Category:Scary Logos Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Logos